Just Relax
by Guess3
Summary: COMPLETE: A moment between the episodes. Domon has been training hard and needs some relaxation. With the help of a hot spring and Rain, Domon’s muscles will finally receive the alleviation they so desperately need.
1. You Stink

Just Relax  
  
You Stink  
  
It had been a week since the Chibodee encounter. A week since Domon used his super mode to save her. A whole week since they had agreed to work harder as partners. And so far nothing had changed. Rain sighed at this fact.  
  
"Well I guess I should just be grateful he hasn't snapped at me since then," Rain said to herself.  
  
However this was merely a pitiful attempt at being optimistic on Rain's part. For the real reason Domon had not attacked Rain with one of his characteristic angry remarks was because Rain had hardly seen him. Another sad sigh escaped her pink lips.  
  
Domon was training so hard. His stubbornness to conquer the super mode as quick as possible went without limits. He would rise early in the morning when the sky was just a mystical orange caused by the rising sun, only then to return when the sky turned to the color of black. Domon outlasted the sun itself. Rain wasn't quite sure what Domon did all day long, however she was positive that some of the time was spent hacking away at a poor tree with that rusty sword of his, and of course a duel against the waterfall. He fought against that waterfall relentlessly and without a shred of mercy. Rain couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the opposing American team in his own spars against Domon. It was, however, the arrival of this American team that caused Domon to become even more focus and determined. Rain feared that the two fighter's battle had shown something divesting to Domon. Shown him that instead of being the strong, powerful man he believed himself to be that he was indeed small, stupid, and weak boy. Domon carrying such an image was dangerous and could only lead to destruction, the destruction of himself. Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter would train and train, until he felt he was strong enough, until he could cut a tree, until he could conquer the waterfall, and until that image had diminished. He would train until he broke, until he worked himself too hard, and until he destroyed himself.  
  
Another sigh was released from Rain, but this time the sigh was for Domon.  
  
"Poor Domon," Rain said to quietly to herself.  
  
A grunt from behind alerted her to another's presence. Upon turning, Rain was greeted with an angry glare emanating from two chocolate brown eyes. She was surprised to discover that the grunt and unamused face belong to no other then Domon Kasshu himself.  
  
"Domon, I uh.....I uh......." Being unable to explain her comment Rain decided to quickly change the subject, "What are you doing back?"  
  
"I was hungry." And with that he abruptly sat down near the small fire.  
  
Rain knew that there was more then just a growling stomach to Domon's presence. Domon never ate with her. In fact Rain didn't even know when Domon ate, all she knew was that the leftovers were always gone in the morning. Domon's unexplained company, though welcomed, only feed Rain's fear for him. But she wasn't about to question him any further.  
  
They ate in silence. They normally were enclosed in silence, when they were alone together. However on this evening, their silence could be explained by being the product of deep thinking. Rain was still somewhat distracted with concern for Domon. And Domon........well who knew what he was thinking about.  
  
After finishing a large quantity of the unseasoned stew Rain had prepare, Domon stood to leave. Rain wanted to stop him. She wanted to talk to him about his aggressive training and make him take a break. She had tried several times during their dinner, but the words were lost at her lips. All she could do was watch him devour the tasteless meal. And now all she could do was watch him get up and walk away from the warmth of the fire. She didn't want him to go.  
  
"Domon!" Rain called out. Domon didn't turn around, but he did stop.  
  
"Domon, why don't you take the rest of the night off." The man responded only with a grunt, which Rain took as a No, and started to walk away again.  
  
"Domon!" Rain called out yet again, however this time he neither turned nor stopped.  
  
Determined Rain ran up to him and boldly grabbed his arm. Domon, obviously annoyed, turned to her.  
  
"Please Domon you've been training so hard. You need a break," she pleaded.  
  
"Rain," irritation coated his words, "I don't have time for such selfishness."  
  
"Well, if not for you then for me," his partner tried to bargain, "Do it for me. Please."  
  
She should have known that such a plea would have no effect on him or at least have an undesirable result. Domon gave her another disapproving grunt and yanked his arm from her grasp so that he could walk away once again.  
  
Rain, now irritated and growing more determined and frustrated by each grunt of his, replaced her soft pleas with a yell. "You're killing yourself, damn it!"  
  
Domon, surprised by Rain's tone of voice and unexpected vulgar word, stopped just as he reached the edge of their small camp and turned to her.  
  
In seeing her success Rain walked up to him, tenderly placed her hand against his arm, and resumed her pleading.  
  
"Domon," she started her voice now with its usual softness but still firm, "you are training too hard. You need a break. You need to relax." She stressed the words of need. "There is a hot spring just over there." Rain gently nodded her head in the direction of her favorite bath place. However when she turned back to Domon she could see that the hot spring wasn't tempting enough for him. Rain pressed her lips together in determination and frustration before she continued. "As a doctor I can see how much pain you are in right now. How tired and sore your body has become. And as a doctor I order you to take a break. Your muscles need to recover and rejuvenate."  
  
Rain walked directly in front of him as if to block his path, placed her second hand on his other arm, and looked directly into his face. In this position she would be able to plead with her beautiful blue eyes as well. In looking into face, into his endless dark eyes she could see that he had started to weaken.  
  
"Domon, you're not making yourself stronger, you're just tearing your body apart. You'll never be able to conquer that sword if you make yourself too weak." Rain's voice became but a whisper. "You'll never be able to defeat the Dark Gundam or....," Rain lowered her head, she knew her next comment would hurt Domon, "or ...Master Asia."  
  
When Rain looked up again, after a few long seconds, she could see that she had won. Domon let out a defeated sigh and started to walk in the direction of the hot spring that Rain had nodded to.  
  
Rain, pleased by her victory, called out to his retreating back.  
  
"Besides," she smiled, "your starting to smell."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I don't own G-Gundam (I hope that is satisfactory enough)  
  
I was originally going to make this a short, "one shot" story, however I decided to make it into a little bit of a longer one (in a feeble attempt to receive a few more reviews). However, as a result I fear this chapter is..well...it's boring. And for that I am sorry. I am also sorry for the quick proof reading. I am sure along with a sense of boredom this story will carry a few misspellings and grammatical errors. In the next chapter I promise there will be more Domon and Rain interaction, or "fluff" as I have heard it referred to as.  
  
Please review. I had promised myself I would not fall victim to the reviews, I would not become one of those writers who beg for reviews or need them, however I now find them quite motivating and a joy to read (over and over again). But I truly wish for you to be honest. Though it may be brutal it is the only way for me to improve. 


	2. Ahhhhhhhhh

Just Relax  
  
Chapter 2: Ahhhhh  
  
"Ahhh" Domon couldn't prevent the satisfied sigh that escaped his mouth as he slipped beneath the metallic surface of the water. In walking towards the hot spring Domon declared to himself that this little "break", as Rain called it, would be a short one. Domon remained confident of his plan as he stripped off his worn clothing. The plan remained firmly set in his mind even as he began to descend into the warm pool of water. But now with his body completely submerged in the therapeutic heat of the liquid, Domon began to lose his resolve.  
  
Domon, after a quick search with his hands, found a surprisingly smooth edge to lounge upon. Domon sunk down till only his head was what remained reflected on the water's surface. With his body inundated in the warmed hydrogen and oxygen molecules and the vapors from them clouding around his head, Domon finally began to relax. He could feel his sore muscles start to ease from their tight coils, as the water seemed to seep through him, and the steam, which rose like a forbidding mist from the surface, also seeped through him, clearing his very tired mind with each heavy breath. Domon rested his head back and gave another sigh of relaxation. He closed his eyes ready to surrender to the calmness and think of absolute nothingness, when an annoying thought popped back into his head.  
  
Domon slowly rose from his seat and walked to the deeper part of the small pool. Once in the center of the pool he inhaled a vast quantity of air before dunking below the surface. Just as the surface started to return to its glassy appearance, the dark head returned the proper atmosphere, causing ripples to spread out around it once again. Even more ripples were created as Domon, lacking a washcloth, attempted to rub himself clean with his hands. Upon removing his cloths, Domon had become somewhat embarrassed to discover that Rain's comment was in fact the truth. Through his hard training in the searing sun Domon had indeed become rather odiferous.  
  
Domon, deciding he was as clean as he could possible get considering the circumstances, returned once more to his lounge.  
  
'Just a little longer,' he said as he closed his eyes.  
  
Domon wasn't sure how long he had stayed there. He wasn't sure how long he had let his muscles rested or how long he had let the water tend to his damaged body. But he was sure that it was too long. It had been too long 5 minutes after he had entered this hot spring. Now, with guilt as successful motivating force, Domon began to rise.  
  
Misplaced noises were suddenly present from behind. Domon turned in the direction of the mysterious rustle; his muscles once again tensed ready for what was to come.  
  
"Domon"  
  
Domon's muscles lost their tension and instead his body filled with irritation. He recognized that voice. He knew if far to well, he had unconsciously made sure of that, for he had actually grown fairly fond of it. Yes it was true; Domon did enjoy the sound of that particular voice, though he would deny it with unnecessary passion.  
  
"What?" Domon demanded making his annoyance to the intruded painfully obvious.  
  
"I thought....," the cause of irritation stepped forward, "....I thought that I could...," another cautious step closer, "....I could help you," closer still.  
  
Domon gave no response to the comment.  
  
The "all too familiar voice" slowly continued to come forward, "I could help you relax."  
  
With the unwanted company coming closer, Domon returned to his seat and moved his hands to his lap in attempt to cover himself. However when he looked down to see how effective he was, he found his modesty unneeded. The water wasn't of clean clarity, but of eerie darkness. Darkness that seemed to swallow all that it had come in contact with, including himself. One was unable to look into the shallowest depths of this pool, let alone see Domon's lower body.  
  
Domon felt a presence hovering above him.  
  
"Rain, I don't need your help." He was loosing his patients, "Go Away."  
  
Rain simply disregarded his order. She wasn't about to leave. Knowing how Domon was, the girl knew that he would have left the pool soon, in fact she was surprised that he hadn't returned to his training already, however with her there Domon was trapped in the covering of the water. Rain was going to force him to relax.  
  
Rain kneeled down behind Domon. "How about a massage?" she asked. Before Domon had time to refuse her, she placed her hands upon his wet shoulders and began the kneading.  
  
" I don't need your he....." Domon started, raising his hand to slap hers away. But both the hand and his order stopped halfway through their execution as Rain came across her first knot.  
  
Rain gently rubbed the tense spot. Her skill hands knew exactly what to do and did it well. Domon moaned involuntary, as the knot finally dissolved. Rain smiled at her success. She was sure that Domon's moans of enjoyment would be the only thanks she would receive from this man.  
  
'But they will do,' Rain thought, smiling to herself.  
  
Domon was truly enjoying this. He enjoyed the way her hands felt against his skin. He enjoyed the feeling created as her delicate hands worked away his knot. He was truly enjoying this, and that was the problem. Domon was afraid of what this might lead to. He knew he had to stop this. He ordered himself to knock her hands off his shoulder and get out of the damn hot spring, however his body didn't comply with his command. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was his overly worked muscles, or maybe it was Rain lovingly rubbing his back, but his body refuse to move and soon his mind gave in as well.  
  
Domon mouth parted as another involuntary sigh escaped him..  
  
"Ahhhhh"  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam  
  
Thank you so much for all your fabulous reviews. I found them to be highly motivating, thus resulting in my updating much sooner then expected. Please keep reviewing and please be honest in your reviews, if you despise it please tell me so and why. Also for those who are fans of Rurouni Kenshin, please read my other stories and review. No one ever reviews them, resulting in immense disappointment and a feeling of failure.  
  
As for this story I must apologize. The intimate Rain and Domon interaction I had promised for this chapter will be delayed to chapter 3. I keep adding more words to my story, increasing my fear of its interest level. If it is getting to drawn out tell me.  
  
Thank you for your reviews, they really helped me get this Chapter out a lot sooner. When I saw all of them a broad smile spread across my face and stayed there all day. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you. 


	3. Wandering

****

Just Relax

Chapter 3: Wandering

Domon inhaled deeply. His shoulders rose slightly under Rain's hands, before slumping down low as he exhaled the air. The steam danced before him. Domon closed his eyes and Rain saw his proud chin drop ever so slightly. Relaxed at last.

Sensing Domon's surrender Rain decided to adjust her position to one that didn't strain her thighs and back as much. She removed her hands from her partner's knotted shoulders.

With the absence of Rain's hands Domon's dark eyes snapped open and his posture straightened. "What are you doing," he asked, aggravated by the abrupt and rather quick end to his massage.

"Just getting comfortable."

Domon impatiently waited for Rain to readjust herself. He just wanted her to settle down and resume his massage. However when Rain was finished he wished, now with his body even stiffer, that she would try to get comfortable again and end up in a different position.

Rain had removed her shoes and hacked up her skirt, so that she could sit on the cliff edge of the hot spring, feet dangling in the water, and straddling Domon's broad back. Rain's new "comfortable" position had brought her closer to Domon.

'Too close,' thought Domon.

Apparently Rain was thinking the same thing, for she leaned slightly closer to Domon and gave a little sniff. At first Domon didn't know what the hell she was doing, and then it dawned on him. She was smelling him. Domon would have laughed at this somewhat offensive action however he was too distracted by the legs that were straddling him at the moment. Finding Domon's scent satisfactory, Rain proceeded with her massage.

Rain's inner thighs rubbed slightly against Domon's biceps, a result from her strong messaging. Her calves, which were under the water's surface, grazed his sides and her feet rested close to where he sat.

'So soft. So smooth,' Domon couldn't help thinking. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of yet another part of her against his skin. Inwardly Domon was torn between knocking them violently away or grabbing hold of them in a soft caress. So instead he let his arms lay dormant beside him, fist tightly clenched, and allowed the pleasant friction between her silken inner thighs and his biceps continue.

After trying to resist for a while, Domon sighed and finally started to relax again. How could he not, with the heat of the water and the fabulous pressure Rain applied with her circulating hands?

Rain had relieved Domon of all his knots long ago. The massage now only continued for her own pleasure and for the excuse to continue to touch Domon. Her hands had started cramping sometime ago as well, but she ignored the dull pain finding the feel of Domon's bare, wet skin much more overpowering

Domon, as far as Rain could tell, had fallen asleep. Much to her disappointment, he had stopped all his sighing and moaning after she had worked out the first few knots. He now sat motionless, his breathing heavy and even.

Suddenly a rather seductive and very inappropriate thought, or more accurate a question, appeared in Rain's mind. What if her hands started to wander?

'No!' thought Rain shaking her head and pretending to be disgusted with her self.

However any disgust she managed to muster soon diminished when she looked upon the Gundam fighter before her. Domon's unruly hair had grown damp from the steam the pool was giving off, causing it to droop along the side of his head and plaster against his skin. Unfortunately his skin had also grown damp, causing it to glisten in the moonlight and portray ever-single muscle. Rain's small, pale hands contrasted terribly against his large, muscular, tan, broad, masculine, toned, simply flawless and now glistening back. Rain bit her lip.

Again Rain tried to shake the idea from her head, along with Domon's image. But Rain's willpower was quickly evaporating. She bit her lip even harder.

"Domon," she whispered.

Nothing.

"Domon," she quietly tried again.

And again she was only given silence as a response. 'Had Domon really fallen asleep'. Biting her lip even harder, Rain decided to take a little chance.

Rain slowly and lightly slid her hands off Domon's shoulders and onto his deltoids. No reaction from Domon, his breathing remained even and heavy. Spreading her legs wider, she slid her arms to his biceps and gently began to massage them. Still receiving no response from Domon, Rain added more pressure. She blushed at the hardness of his biceps and triceps.

'He really has been training hard,' she thought.

With Domon remaining quiet and motionless, Rain add more aggression to her massage.

'He really has fallen asleep!' Part of Rain was angry with this. 'What's the point if he's not even awake to enjoy the massage?' she argued mentally. However another part of Rain spoke up and a mischievous smile spread across her pretty face. 'I can use this to my advantage.'

Now with a plan Rain returned her hands back to Domon's shoulders, but her hands didn't remain there very long. She slowly, enjoying the feel, began to lower the massage. She rubbed the strong muscles that rippled across his back, going lower and lower. Her hands slid beneath the water's surface. Rain continued the massage all the way down to Domon's lumbar region, the lowest she could travel while he remained seated. Not put off by this limitation, Rain continued the thorough massage. She ran her hands back up Domon's back. Once at the top she ran them down again across the sleek skin and back up again, dragging her nails as she went. Domon remained silent.

Rain became even more adventurous as her confidence grew. With her hands back at his shoulders, she transferred them to the front of his neck. She graciously rubbed his collarbone and neck, before traveling lower. Her touch became gentle as she fluttered across his chest. Her fingers gently traced the scars that tattooed his body and, giving into temptation, across his nipples.

Still eliciting no reaction from Domon, Rain continued the extensive massage even lower. However her arms were unable to reach around his broad back. Cautiously she leaned forward against his back, her arms went around his body, and her head rested just above his left shoulder. Rain could feel his scared cheek against her temple and his warm breath against her own cheek. Rain was a little surprised that the usually aware fighter didn't wake.

'He must have really worked himself,' she thought as an explanation.

Now in a capable position Rain began the massage across his stomach. Somewhere in the back of her mind Rain wondered why she was doing this. It wasn't curiosity, for she beginning his doctor, seen and touched his bare body before. Even some of the scars she came across now, were some that she had help to heal. What was it then? Why had she changed Domon's simple shoulder massage into nearly a full body one? Rain couldn't answer her questions or refused to.

Instead of focusing on the reasoning behind the massage, Rain concentrated on the massage itself. Domon's abs had been well developed. She allowed her fingers to fall between the grooves of them and then back out and over the muscle. The skin was surprisingly smooth, except for the few scattered scars, and warm under her touch. She brought the massage lower, her fingers so lovingly rubbing, so tenderly pressing, so intimately touching. Her hands wandered lower and lower and lower still……..

Suddenly Domon moaned.

**__**

Author Notes:

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam

****

To my reviewers:

Thank you so much, so very much. I hope I didn't let any of you down with this last chapter, I'm not too proud of it. I feel that I became to cliché with it. Please keep reviewing and letting me know how you honestly feel about it. Your reviews are as good as any muse.

****

To individual reviewers:

R.- Thank you. I am, afraid, however, that I lost that accurate character persona in this chapter. I'm not sure that Rain would be as daring as I portrayed her to be in this chapter.

****

Domon-and-rain- Thank you for your review. And as far as your warning, if you made it through this chapter then its all clear.

****

Black Joker Lady- Thank you for the reviews (plural just how I like it!). And also thank you for the advice I spent a ridiculous amount of time, especially because there were directions right on the "Document Manager" page (which I of coursed missed) on trying to figure out how to keep the original format. I hope it is easier to read.

****

Neko- Yes, I am as well displeased at the toonami "headquarters". I hoped you liked my Rurouni Kenshin fics, they are however stemmed from the OVA series and not the series that is presented on toonami.


	4. Unexpected

****

Just Relax

Chapter 4: Unexpected

Rain's hands had stealthily slid beneath the surface of the warm water. They took a luxurious tour of Domon's abs and continued it lower and lower. Her fingers paid careful attention, coaxing and caressing, every define muscle that was Domon's stomach.

All of a sudden a moan, not quite like the ones preceding it, erupted from Domon's throat.

Rain froze. She froze with her chest against his bare wet back, her head resting on his broad shoulder, arms and legs encasing him, and her hands still upon his muscular lower stomach (inappropriately low upon his stomach). She froze except for the eyes that shot wide open and the mouth that slightly fell, and for the single thought that raced rapidly through her mind.

'He's not asleep!'

After a few hours, from Rain's perspective, of utter disbelieve she quickly returned her hands back to his shoulders. She continued to massage the already well-worked area as if they had been there the whole time. Unfortunately for Rain such a simple tactic was not going to work, both Domon and herself were fully aware of the little expedition that her hands took. They both knew exactly all that her "innocent" hands had wandered over.

Rain, however, was in such a state of embarrassment that she remained unaware of some other very interesting aspects of the situation. She now realized that Domon had been fully awake and conscious of her daring conduct, but she overlooked the fact that Domon had let her fingers play across his skin. He never stopped her or showed any signs of taking such action. Rain had also failed to pick up and recognize the difference in Domon's last pleasured moan. She was too busy turning red and mentally panicking to take notice of these delightful details from Domon.

Domon, quite opposite of Rain, was all too observant of these little and ever so important details. 'Why,' he questioned. 'Why did I let her do this. And why……..?' Domon's stubborn mind wouldn't even let him finish the thought.

Somewhere Domon knew the answer. Why? The answer to his questions was the same answer to why he continually put up with her, and why he _allowed_ her to travel with him. And why he would do anything to protect her, why he couldn't help but feel a little better when she can near, why he would sometimes watch her sleep, and why…… Domon mentally shook his head, now wasn't the time. Would it ever be the right time?

Rain shortly ceased her unsuccessful attempts of a cover up and removed her fingers from her partner's large shoulders.

"All done," she whispered, her voice having some difficulty finding her.

In the cold absence of Rain's wonderful hands, Domon fought all the urges that flowed to him and remained quiet.

Rain quickly grew even more uncomfortable and unbelievably redder in the disturbing silence as she struggled, more then usual, with her white-heeled boots. All she wanted to do was to get her damn boots on, run away, and find a rock to hide under for a very long time. However her boots were proving to be very difficult and the need to break the tortuous silence was almost deadly.

'Maybe a conversation would distract him, and myself for that matter, from what just happened,' Rain wishfully thought.

"So… did you enjoy it?"

A quick intake of air and a skip of the heart followed her question, as Rain realized exactly what she was asking and all the sinful things it could be related to. Domon, the conversationalist that he is, remain silent. Whether he picked up on the embarrassment that the question offered was unknown, Rain could only continue to hope.

Rain, now red enough to make any rose envious, decided that yet another question was needed for yet another distracter from her last question. Hoping that this time her question would be a better diverter of attention then the shovel that her previous inquiry had proved to be. Rain felt that if she digged herself any deeper she would surly burst out on the other side of the world.

"Umm…well I am happy you finally took a break." She mentally cursed as her voice betrayed the innocent façade she was so desperately trying to create. "You needed it."

This time Rain was finally rewarded with a response, unfortunately it was another one of Domon's much-hated grunts. A set frown became present on Rain's lovely face.

"You did need it. With all your hard training your body was in danger of microtraumas to your tendons, ligaments, and even bones. Plus it was plainly clear that your body was more then just fatigue and sore from the built up lactic acid. That lactic acid not only inhibits the muscle's prolonged ability to contract, but will also, if not treated, build up into crystallized trigger points which prevents nutrients and oxygen from entering the cells," she began to explained in her doctor voice. "However messaging increases the blood flow, which in turn will disperse the waste out of the muscles. That waste will then be absorbed into the lymph…."

Rain's continual rambling of doctoral advice did receive a response other then a grunt. However Rain found the smirk that Domon gave was much more infuriating then his grunts. Her eyes slightly flared before forming into narrow slights. She didn't even notice that her embarrassment had complete vanished. Unfortunately the disappearing act only made way for the great agitation that was growing.

"What, you don't think you needed the break?" Rain asked with uncharacteristic sarcasm.

A _Domon grunt_ was given as an answer.

"Don't you feel better?" The question was asked through clenching teeth.

Another grunt.

"You can't tell me you don't feel better."

The soreness in Rain's hands, arms, and shoulder, a result from the long and strong massage, was beginning to plague her once again. At least this time Rain received developed communication for a response, however this progress in Domon's verbalization remained just as frustrating.

"I should have been training."

Rain's once red face began to return to that familiar color, however this time for very different reasons. She shoved her foot into her boot, she didn't even realize that she had stopped struggling with them, and rose to her feet. She stood there towering over Domon's naked and still submerged body, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"So are you telling me this was just a big waste of your time," her voice was an unnatural mixture of both a whisper and a shout.

Domon only remained silent.

"And you didn't enjoy any of it?" she continued the angry raving, the pain in her arms and shoulders now throbbing.

Silence.

"Of course not," Rain stormed, she would be embarrassed about her outburst later, but not now. "You'd rather be jumping off a stupid waterfall and hacking away at a tree with that silly sword of yours."

Domon maintained his silence; he didn't even bother to look at her. Rain stared at the back of his wet unmoving head, eyes narrowed and lips firmly pressed together. They remained like that for some time, the water dripping from Domon's dark locks and Rain stubbornly awaiting a response, a response of any kind. Anger freely flowed through Rain as she waited, but along with it was doubt. She wasn't quite sure why she was being so sensitive. This pondering was soon disregarded as another few drops of clear liquid beads fell to the water's surface. And in the end it was Rain that finally broke this scene.

"Well fine then," she spat before turning on her heel and storming back towards the forest trail, still without a response from the King of Hearts.

"Rain"

"What Domon?" Rain obediently answered but with obvious and heavy aggravation. She turned to face her partner, he however was still in the hot spring, back turned to her, and unmoving. This heated Rain even more.

"Thank you"

"Uh," a small indefinable noise was released through the feminine lips that fell only a miniscule distance apart. She was completely taken back by Domon's unexpected remark.

'A thank you….. from Domon!' She couldn't believe that Domon was actually expressing gratitude. She had always thought that he was incapable of such a gesture.

Rain wanted to tell him "that it was no problem", "that it was her duty as a doctor", "that she enjoyed it" (for we all know that she really did), or at least a traditional and simple "your welcome," but all that she could succeed to do was smile. Rain smiled all the way back to their camp, the pain in her hands and shoulders already forgotten.

**__**

Author Notes:

****

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam. I will however take credit for the small phrase "Domon grunt" (it was the only way that I could think of to describe it so perfectly).

****

To My Reviewers: For all of those who wanted a lemon this is when you say, "Damn it, so close!" I hoped you guys liked it. However my little story has not met its end quite yet, I have a little bit of an epilogue coming soon for you, just a little cherry on top of this sundae. And as always I want to express my sincere and extreme gratitude towards all of you. I love the reviews! Please keep them coming and don't fear to express any honesty in them, be it good or bad.

****

To Individual Reviewers:

Ali- I must say that your review was without a doubt one of my favorites and one of the most inspiring. I highly enjoyed it Thank you. I hoped you enjoyed the Kenshin fics as well.

****

Battleshield- Thank you for the sweet words. Because of my great success in reviews, such as yours, I am seriously thinking about another G Gundam fic (possibly of few). So, thank you.

****

Rae- Sorry if I disappointed you on Domon not "taking advantage." However I can't guarantee such will power on Domon's behalf forever, now can I?

****

Domon-and-Rain- Thank you for the kind review. I can only hope that the adjective that followed the "A little…" wasn't too risqué. I am sorry if I offended you in any way. Thank you once again.

****

Black Joker Lady (and partner, Neko), Shadow Tigress, Kitty Katana, and Steph-chan- Thank you for the continual reviews. I can insure you that your loyalty does not go unnoticed or unappreciated.

Immense **Thank You's** to all.


	5. A Smile

****

Just Relax

__

Epilogue: A Smile

A smile, a pink smile that could only be described as absolute beauty. The lips had spread far and wide as they stretched into the pleasant expression, reveling hidden pearls of shiny white teeth. But it wasn't only the mouth that consisted of this grand smile. The eyes smiled as well, shimmering with ecstatic joy and humorous amusement and the face had a simple yet enchanting glow.

It was this smile that forced its way to Rain's face a few days after the interesting massage. She couldn't help but smile when Domon approached her complaining about his back and shoulders hurting again. Rain, being the doctor and great partner that she is, was more then willing to oblige to his none too subtle request.

However this time, Rain found very few knots present in Domon's "aching" muscles.

Rain's smile grew larger.

The End

**__**

Author's Notes:

Don't forget to read "_The Dilemma_" at the bottom for future story preferences.

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam.

****

To My Reviewers:

Thank you so much for all of your reviews, it is because of you that I continue to write. I can't even begin to express how overjoyed I become every time I find a new review. I find myself perusing over them again and again (I know a little self indulgent of me, but oh how I love them so). Thank you again and please review one last time with the story now finally as a whole.

****

To Individual Reviewers:

Domon-and-Rain- Offended? No, I was not offended. I only wanted to make sure you were all right with the scenario. You, like all my reviewers, are important to me and I don't want to disappoint or "offend" any of you. Thank you for the review.

****

Black Joker Lady (and partner, Neko), Shadow Tigress, Kitty Katana, and Steph-chan- As always thank you for the marvelous reviews. I love you guys!

**__**

The Dilemma:

Now, with my story finally finished I have found myself at a lost with what to do next. Being the Libra that I am, I have weighted all aspects, options, points, whatever only to arrive at a balanced scale. So in order to unbalance my scale I request the help of my fabulous readers.

What do you, as a reader, think I should continue on with?

****

A. Continue with the short stories. I have a few more romantic short stories scattered up in the candy shop of my brain ranging from cotton candy (sweet and fluffy) to lemon drops (hard and sour). I must confess however there are more stories for the citrus lovers out there then the innocent romantics and I know some of you don't particularly like that (something to keep in mind).

****

B. Something new. An Alternate Universe (not too dramatic of a universe though) of action, adventures, and romance. A longer story or continual story where our favorite characters are caught up in a world of death, suspicion, lies, and betrayal along with love, trust, and honor. Things to keep in mind: I have never ever attempted an action story before let alone a long one (I fear that I might not pull it off), this story isn't as well thought out as the other ones (resulting in a possibility of poor writing and longer lapses between the chapters), and I am starting school soon, meaning that once school starts (and I am not done with the story yet since it will be longer) it will take longer for me to get the chapters up. However I am somewhat enthusiastic about this story, which could very well result in quick, well-written chapters (well, as quick and well-written as I normally am).

****

C. Just stop. Should I stop while I am supposedly ahead and stick to just reading other peoples G Gundam fics.

Besides reviewing, I would be very grateful if you could also put down which prospective future of my writing that you would prefer. Also if you have any ideas or questions feel free to express them as well. Your opinions are all very important to me and I will take every single one into consideration.

Boy, talk about one long ass Author's Note. Sorry about that.


	6. Rain's Turn

****

Just Relax

__

Bonus Chapter: Rain's Turn

Rain smiled at herself. 'Damn I'm good,' she practically laughed, but refrained herself. She didn't want to alert the man behind her to her ecstatic joy and/or pride for herself.

It's had been quite sometime since Domon's first hot spring massage, and since then he had received many more. Rain had fulfilled each of his painfully obvious yet subtle requests, "my back hurts." And now it was her turn. She slid a little deeper into the water, letting its warmth surround her body, a large smile performing on her face.

Domon stood somewhat nervously behind the self-congratulating woman. He however was completely unaware of this laughter that bubbled just below Rains surface, he thought she was in pain. Domon had agreed to give his doctor a massage when she informed him, on the brink of tears, that she pulled a muscle and needed his help relaxing it. It was the least he could do after all those wonderful massages Rain had supplied him with. At the thought of them, Domon's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head and a deep moan threatened to rumble out of his throat. Instead Domon grunted, a vain attempt to become serious if not angry, tried to focus, and approached the woman naked in the hot spring before him.

Domon dropped to his knees right at the edge of the small warm spring. As he looked down into the water, he saw expected darkness. It was the darkest of nights, and the water reflected this by being of inky blackness. Even the things closest to the surface were well protected by the water. Domon was surprised to find himself disappointed at this.

Domon kneeled behind Rain a moment, knees pressing into the dirt at the edge, examining what he could of his partner. The thought of utter beauty entered his mind. He shook his head in attempts to clear it and to become focused on the task itself.

Domon raised his hands above Rain's shoulders. He could see the tension in her back. 'That muscle must really be hurting her,' he thought with uncharacteristic concern. He himself was somewhat tense, but his was a result of nervousness. He had never given a massage before.

Rain waited patiently in the steaming water, still smiling. As Domon raised his hands her muscles tensed with anticipation. As his hands began to lower, she closed her eyes awaiting the much-desired contact. When Domon's hands finally did touch her bare skin, Rain's smile faltered and her eyes opened.

"Uh, Domon?" she asked for his attention. "Your gloves?"

Only the sound of a surprised "Oh" was heard as he removed his hands. Rain smiled as she reveled in the fact that she had made the Mighty Domon Kasshu nervous.

Rain so amused by her thoughts was taken back when Domon's naked and calloused hands came down onto her shoulder, covering them completely.

"Oh," a small noise left Rain as she jerked in surprise.

"I'm sorry," an even more surprising apology from Domon. "I know their rough."

"No," Rain said. She raised her hand to the back of his, afraid that he would remove them. "I like it," she smiled, "It feels…good." The contact of Domon's bare hands on her own skin felt more then just good to Rain.

Domon had to admit that this did feel…good. Beneath his rough hands was her soft, smooth, and wet skin. He closed his eyes for a moment. Yes, this did feel…good.

Rain removed her hand from Domon's to allow him to massage her. She almost used that hand to applaud herself as she felt her partner's strong, large hand start to move above her shoulder. However, her hand formed a tight white fist instead. Rain mentally cursed herself as Domon began his massage. She should have expected this from him. Domon had only one way of doing things and he had never given a massage before, that much was clear. Rain not wanting and unwilling to let it end, pressed her lips together to prevent any involuntary noised from getting out and tightened her fists. Rain squeezed her eyes tightly shut as Domon squeezed her shoulder again.

"Ouch!"

The End (for real this time)

****

Author's Notes:

I really was not going to continue this story. It was suppose to end with just a cherry (epilogue) on top. However, the idea of our non-too gentle Neo-Japan Gundam fighter giving Rain a massage and messing up (being to rough) was just too tempting to pass up. So whoever liked this extra little serving of sprinkles on our sundae can give their thanks to **Jen23** for the idea, although I think he/she was looking for a more intimate or romantic scenario. (See it does help to review to a story even if it's been published/finished for a while, plus I have to admit I love the reviews.)

Please review. And as always Thank You.

P.S. For those who are not reading "The Third Law" for personal and understandable reasons, my next "dilemma" or "candy shop" will be in chapter 7 (chapter 5 from within) of the story. Please help me choose what to write about next when the time comes.


End file.
